Dragon Adventure Reborn Wiki
Dragon Adventure Reborn Dragon Adventure Reborn is an adventure-roleplaying game based on a popular show dbz, staying as true to the show as possible. Some features of the game include - many skills and ranks to achieve during your adventure - Countless transformation with an ascension for every race - You can build your own bases - Space Travel - Rebirth System (work in progress) - Technology system And much more, the game is being frequently updated with new content Our game can be visited below http://www.byond.com/games/Obelisk9990/DragonAdventureReborn Ranks In DAR you can achieve a rank if you're skilled enough. Ranks acquired by completing certain tasks for example if you wish to be a turtle hermit you have to meet these requirements Be a human and train miles away from most players and meditate the same amount as you train. Then you'll obtain the imperfect kamehameha and the body expand skill after you train and master your imperfect kamehameha you will obtain the perfect kamehameha and your lifespan will increase to 300+ years and will be granted the title of turtle hermit Game Mechanics Overview Definition of Mods'':'' A mod stands for Stat Modifier. When you made a character, and you put stat points into certain stats, you were increasing the mod of those stats. A mod multiplies how fast you in that stat. So if you put stat points into your strength mod, you will get the strength that much faster. Stats and their purposes Battle Power: This increases by almost all forms of training. It enhances the effects of other stats such as Strength, Durability, Force, Resistance, Offense, and Defense. Strength: This is how much damage you inflict using melee. The more damage you inflict with melee the further you will knock something away from you. Endurance: This reduces the damage you will take from melee, it also reduces how far you will be knocked back. Force: This is like Strength but for energy skills, including but not limited to energy attacks. Resistance: This is like durability, but for energy attacks. Offense: This counters your opponent's Defense, making you hit your opponent more often without them being able to dodge it. Defense: This counters an attacker's Offense, letting you have a better chance to dodge their attacks, or in the case of energy attack, deflect them. A person with the low defense is vulnerable to critical hits, the opponent will get critical hits on that person more often. Speed: This determines how fast you move, and the delay between your attacks, both energy melee. Regeneration: This is how fast you recover health, and how long you will remain unconscious if you become knocked out. Recovery: This is how fast you recover energy and/or gather energy. That also means it affects the speed at which you can power up because that involves gathering energy. Mechanics Skills: There are over 100 skills in this game, most are pretty rare. All are useful and have a unique purpose. One skill will never become useless just because you got another skill. Most skills need to be mastered before they become useful. You master skills by using them. The more you master them the less energy they use and other effects. The higher your efficiency and recovery the faster you master skills. The Race also affects skill mastery. Teaching: Skills are learned, or taught, by observing other players,(Yes, observing), use skills such as the Basic skill or Zanzoken. Other skills may be obtained by RPing to admins, but that depends on the server. Mastering Skills: You master skills by using them. The more you master a skill the less it will drain your energy. After a certain amount of mastery, you will be able to teach that skill to others. Ranks: Admins can give ranks and also there may be other ways to get ranks that were added after this guide. They come with unique skillsets and power boosts. Training Train: This verb gives you a bit of everything training-wise. Meditating: At first, meditating only accelerates your healing, but eventually begins to give a bit less than train later on. Sparring: Sparring is fighting without intent to kill or knock out your opponent. It is the best form of training for everything especially for Skill Points and Battle Power. The true advantages of sparring only happen when fighting a real Player. NPCs are not the same. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse